


Where are you liv ?

by Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm/pseuds/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm
Summary: One shot of roblivionLiv thinks she is off to the movies with gabby , but when the teen takes her somewhere lese , will everything be okay ?I own none of these characters they all go to itv Emmerdale





	Where are you liv ?

**Author's Note:**

> some upsetting language 
> 
> fairly happy ending

He held out his hand Aaron” “ Robert “ the man replied , “and what are you doing here on your own ? “ getting away from everyone bugging me” Aaron says glancing Robert in the eye briefly “ so does that mean you want me to go or take you over to the bother over there in the corner Aaron ?” the man says with a sly grin , Aaron doesn’t say nouwt just gets up and walks over to the booth in the corner.  
It was 5 round later when the both decided they had enough pints for now. “ so do you need me to walk you home ? “ Aaron laughs and then says “well you would only be walking me 2 meters across the bar because I live here mate ... Although your welcome to join me in the back and exchange numbers so you don’t get lost walking home now “ Robert chuckles while finishing the remanance of his pint and take Aaron up on his offer. Stumbling on the door frame walking through to the back room Aaron loses his footing only to be caught by the blonde “ alright there ?” Robert asks holding Aaron in his arms the pair stare at each other in the eye for what felt like seconds but must have been minutes because Roberts decides to move due to getting a dead arm. they move over to the couch . still holding Aaron in his arms he sits on the couch with Aaron straddling his lap , Aaron leans in and that is where it all starts. 

3 years later …  
“liv get a move on your going to be late for the movie , gabby is waiting “ Aaron shouts up the stairs to his sister to alert her that gabby is waiting to go see the movie with her in Hotten that starts soon . liv thumps down the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants and clambering through the door into the backroom wearing a hoddie jeans and Nikes, Robert notices this and grins because she is so much like her brother . liv and Aaron are so alike in so many ways and rob finds it adorable, “need any cash liv ?” he asks while she grabs a bottle of water in the fridge “ not thanks ive got enough to get the bus and I will be back “ she shoots him a sweet smile and exits through the pub leaving the pair of boys on their own to take their time getting ready for the rest of the day.  
“ wait up gabs “ liv shouts after her best mate running for the bus stop up the street to catch the number 9 bus into Hotten but when the number 21 pulls up and gabby gets on gabby tells her to get on and that their not going to the movie and there going somewhere else . liv didn’t want to let her best mate to go on her own so she got on and went with her wherever the bus was going. On the bus liv asked gabby many questions like where they were going and what was happening but got no reply other than “ you trust me don’t you ?” liv nods “ good so be quiet and enjoy the ride “ .  
Livs perspective :  
I must have fell asleep on the bus because before I knew it the bus was coming to a stop and it was already getting dark out as it was cold winter so it didn’t take long. “ gabs where are we going ? and why aint we gone to the movies ?” i asked sounding quite serious “ I just wanted you to come with me to check out my mates house their havi9ng a party and I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you so lied “ l went with her as part of me was curious , then my phone made a notification sound , I pulled it out my pocket and looked at a message from Aaron reading where are you liv you were meant to be back ages ago ? I went to text a reply to my bro when gabs told me to put it away because this wasn’t exactly a friendly neighbourhood and I didn’t want my phone take so it went back in my pocket before I had a chance to reply . we walked up to the house it took a good 40 minutes and was now fully dark we got to the front do of what looked more like a rundown building than a house , when gabby got greeted at the door by a load of boys holding cans of beer and I didn’t want to get mixed up in it all so I turned around to walk away but one of the boys pulled me by the shoulder “ what do you think your doing ?” I said harshly “ im taking you inside as you’ve come all this was so you may as well have some fun “ he winked at me and this is when I knew it was going to get bad.  
They made me have a can of beer and then I watched gabby being lead to the garden by some lad then the same boy before lead me upstairs and reluctantly I went along with it . when I left me alone in the bedroom with a bunch of men I knew I needed to make my scape and like now so I did I opened the door and ran down the stairs and out the front door only to be followed by the men , I ran into a alley was thinking I got away and stopped running but I was wrong the men caught up to me and backed me into a corner .  
I passed out after what felt like forever of taking a beating from them but luckily they didn’t take my phone so I had enough energy to take it out from my pocket and look at all the worried texts from rob and Aaron . I rung Aaron but I knew I didn’t have long before I passed out again so when he picked up quickly I was relived . “ liv ? why haven’t you been answering your phone ? ive been worried sick “ he said , I let out a hiss of pain and I herd the temp in Aarons voice change “ liv are you okay ? “ he asked with concern in his voice “ A..Aaron help “ I stuttered “ I.. I don’t know where I am and some men beat me up Aaron im in some dark alley , gabby got me on the number 21 bus .. Aaron it hurts and im so tired “ I cried “ its going to be okay sis I promise but please don’t go to sleep okay I will find you ,, liv ? “ I didn’t answer as unconsciousness took over and the line went dead. 

Aarons perspective:  
Rob Rob , liv just rung me and said she’s been beaten up and she took the number 21 bus and is now in a dark alley but she didn’t know where , we need to ring gabby and find her “ i was running round the mill grabbing the essentials of a phone and wallet and keys dragging rob to the car getting him to drive while he rung gabby for more information about his sisters whereabouts.  
After a few attempts gabby picked up the phone on the other side of the line sobbing and explaining that they were at a house party at the end of the bus route about a 40 min walk straight north . that was all I needed to here to dead the line and till me husband to step on it and find our sister and pray she’s okay . 

 

Pulling up outside the address gabby gave the boys on the phone they met her and she gave them every detail of what she knew . the boys took off in separate directions looking in every corner for their sister , it was not too long later when Aaron got a call come through on his phone and livs name popped up on the screen , Aarons never felt more relived knowing that his sister is conscious. “a,,aaron I can here you shouting me ,, wait its not you but I can here someone else shouting my name its Robert I think “ liv spoke with tiredness in her voice yawning at the end of what she said . “ okay liv please stay awake and I will call Robert and tell him okay , we will find you I promise” after that liv didn’t answer Aarons calls down the phone so he hung up and gave his husband a call . “ hello Robert .. no I haven’t found her .. im ringing you because she said she can here you .. yeah she can but shes not answering now rob I think shes in a bad way and shes passed out again .. okay where are you .. Im on my way “ Aaron put his phone in his pocket making sure it wasn’t on silent legging it to the other side of the town . 

“livvv! Livv ! “ Robert shouted looking down the corners of houses until he came to an alley way and could she the shadow of someone curled up on the cold pavement floor , he ran over and placed his jacket over her trying to wake her up while phoning for an ambulance , when I finished on the phone to the operator he rung Aaron letting him know where they are.  
A few hours have passed and liv was in theatre being treated for internal bleeding along with other injuries such as a broken collar bone and a blow to the back of the head and broken ribs , Aaron and rob and the whole of the Dingle and Sugden clan were in the waiting area to see if liv would pull through. Aaron was in tears more than just a few tears but full on sobbing into robs side being held tightly and having words of comfort whispered into his ears. Gabby came running into the waiting room hysterically crying, most of the clan thought she was just upset because her best mate was in critical condition but it wasn’t and aaron could see this because he knew his lil sisters best friend and she dosent cry this much for nothing and he also notices that gabby wasn’t followed by laurel or beniece . “gabby ? “ Aaron says concerned, Robert lets his husband from his grip as aaron gets up and walks over to the teen. Gabby is shaking her head mumbling im sorry I didn’t know over and over again , Aaron . “ gabby calm down this wasn’t your fault “ he tried to sooth her but shes still frantically shaking now clearly saying “ im sorry I didn’t know the boys were capable of that I didn’t know they were going to do that to us im sorry !” everyone in the room froze and chas came walking over to the pair “ what did they do to you gabby ?” gabby didn’t say anything at first just looked at aaron with pleading eyes and ran forward and broke down in his chest while everyone listened in stunned silence to gabby say “ I said no but he didn’t stop “. Aaron knew and pulled her closer.  
Gabby explained the ordeal to Aaron, even tho she didn’t know him all to well she knew he had been through it so he was most likely to understand out of everyone. When Aaron and gabby walked back into the room they made the decision to phone the police and he was so worried that his sister has been through the same. it wasn’t long later when the doctor came through saying “ Olivia Flaherty family .. Olivia should have no brain damage but we can’t be sure until she wakes up , she also as you know has sustained a broken collarbone and broken ribs ,there were multiple bruises on her wrists and finally we did lose miss Flaherty for a minute on the table due to loss of blood but she should physically be okay and you can wait with her now but only 2 at a time “ as soon as the doctor had finishes both Aaron and Robert ran into livs room leaving Chas behind with the rest of the clan to look after gabby .  
The boys were one either side of liv as she slept they were holding her hands but it was late so they drifted off in the chairs.  
Livs perspective:  
*flashback* the boys had me pinned against the wall tryna have their was with me and they almost did but then I remembered what my brother said about kneeing them where it hurts so I did just that but I fell back and kit my head and that when they ran off thinking they left me for dead * flashback over* my eyes snapped open and I realised where I was , in a hospital be with my brothers by my side I could remember everything from last night and I knew everyone would want answers so I gave them a nudge . they woke simultaneously giving great big grins in my direction the lept too their feet holing me close intill I hissed out in pain. “ oh sorry liv , im so glad you okay I ,, we thought we were going to lose you “ Aaron said “ im sorry I didn’t run off or anything I honestly thought we were going to the cinema , where’s gabs ?” the boys both looked at each other in. rob spoke first “ they boys you were with , did they errr ,, did they touch you liv ?” . I didn’t think they knew then it clicked gabby! what if they hurt her “ where’s gabby is she okay I need to see her !” “ liv did you hear me ? did those men touch you ?” they looked at me and I knew I couldn’t ignore it or lie so I said “ not really ,, they tried and nearly did but I did what you said and I kicked them where it hurts “. I needed to see gabby so I asked them again if she was okay and instead of answering they went to get her for me.

Aaron went walking into the waiting room and got loads of stares from family “ she’s awake but gabby shes asking after you and is adamant to see you “ gabby just nodded and followed Aaron into livs room . as they were approaching the door they stopped in the doorway to see liv crying into Roberts arms and was thanking him for finding her , this lead to Robert crying too say that shes being silly and he would always find her and try his damdest to keep her safe. Gabby walked over to her best mate and the boys left5 them to it for gabby to explain what happened cos right now they needed each other .  
They were going to be okay as a family as long as they had each other ( and a crazy family behind them to get anyone who messes with them )


End file.
